Bet
by Woah2x
Summary: It was a simple bet. All he had to do was make her fall for him. Bonus points if he slept with her. Piece of cake. So how did things escalate so quickly? Why did HE find himself falling for HER? Will Mainly focus on NaruHina, but other pairings will be entertained. Rated T for now. CHAPTER 1 FINAL EDIT IS OUT! THIS IS THE FULL CHAPTER!


**BET**

**Summary: It was a simple bet. All he had to do was make her fall for him. Bonus points if he slept with her. Piece of cake. So how did things escalate so quickly? Why did HE find himself falling for HER?**

**I do not own Naruto or really anything else. Please enjoy. THIS IS THE FINAL EDIT OF CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't buy that dress, Hinata. It looked so good on you!" Tenten exclaimed to her friend, her two buns bouncing with a shake of her head.

Hinata fiddled with the hem of her oversized blue sweatshirt. "It was pretty, but it just wasn't me." She spoke softly, her pale lavender eyes focused on the contents of her locker.

"What do you mean it's not you? Pastel and flowers are your thing!" Tenten placed a hand on her hip.

The dress in question was floral patterned and lavender. It had a V-neckline, with a flowing skirt that stopped at her thighs. It complimented Hinata's soft, white skin and hugged all the right curves. At least Tenten had thought so at the time.

"It's just not something that I would wear." she gestured to her outfit.

Tenten studied Hinata. Her indigo hair was kept in two, low braided pigtails with her long bangs framing her face. The oversized blue sweatshirt with the Konoha High mascot, the bulldog, hid any traces of her body shape, reinforced by the gray joggers she wore. She was a very beautiful girl. A beautiful girl who wanted to blend into the background. And that dress was anything but the background.

"And besides, where would I wear that to? My room? I think not."

Tenten gave a sigh of defeat and cracked a smile. "Fine, you win this round."

It was almost time for fourth period and the halls were filled with the chatter of students. The school day was almost over and the conversation around reflected that.

"I can't wait to go home. _Tournament of Crowns's_ season finale airs at 8 and I need to prepare my heart." Tenten's brown eyes glittered when speaking of her show.

Hinata rolled her eyes, amused at her friend's obsession with the fantasy series. "I still don't see how you can stomach all the nudity and gore." Hinata questioned her friend.

Tenten's eyebrows shot up, her face twisted into a look of offense. "That's literally the _best _part! If there isn't any blood or gore, I don't want it."

Hinata broke into giggles. "Besides, it's much better than that sappy vampire crap you watch." Tenten continued.

Now it was Hinata's turn to mock outrage. "You take that back. _Dusk _is literally the best thing ever!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the squeals and giggling of the girls in the hall. Tenten glanced back at the commotion, already having a clue at what the source of all the fuss was about. They were gawking and waving at a tall blond boy with disheveled blond hair and clear blue eyes. He donned the blue varsity letter jacket reserved for football players and carried a football in his arm. Next to him was another boy wearing the letter jacket, this one cool looking with jet black hair, onyx eyes, and an uninterested look about him.

Tenten glanced back at Hinata, whose face had gone redder than a tomato and eyes glued to the blond.

The boys were uber popular, the stars of the football team. Sasuke Uchiha didn't even have to say a word. Even if he appeared threatening and brooding, girls still threw themselves at him. Naruto Uzumaki, in particular, had been the subject of many of their conversations since freshman year. Hinata had the biggest crush on him. Whenever he was around, she would turn a violent shade of red and go mute.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared to be conversing, not at all paying attention to the waving girls, when something caught Naruto's eye and he broke out into a big grin.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled to a brown haired boy wearing a letter jacket across the hall. Said boy didn't look up. He was currently occupied with a blond girl, their bodies wrapped in tight embrace and their lips locked together.

Without warning, Naruto threw the football at Kiba. Without missing a beat, Kiba caught it in his hand, grinning and flipped Naruto the bird, his partner tugging on his jacket, annoyed at the disruption of their moment.

"What a prick." Tenten heard Naruto say to Sasuke.

As they passed by their lockers, Hinata looked up to steal a glance at Naruto. Blue locked with lavender and their eyes met for a second. With a squeak, Hinata buried her crimson face into her locker. The boys walked by, the moment already lost. The two joined Kiba and started talking.

Tenten glanced back at Hinata, a knowing smile on her face. "You _love_ him!" Tenten burst out laughing. No matter how many times Hinata saw him, she never failed to turn into putty each time.

She uttered a muffled "shut up" as she tried, unsuccessfully, to bury her entire person into her locker. It was not love. She did not love him, or anyone for that matter. At least Tenten didn't know was that her embarrassment didn't stem from affection for him. No, it was much worse. A rainy day and the girl's locker room flashed before her eyes. And that was a week ago. That moment replayed itself in her head with each rerun making her heartbeat frantic and her breathing shuddered at the memory. The horrific scene that ensued was too great to forget.

The warning bell for the next class sounded as she finally calmed down. Classroom doors opened and more students piled into the halls. Tenten heaved her backpack onto her shoulder and tapped on Hinata's locker. "I'm heading off. Try not to drool too much." She said the last sentence with a wink and left.

Hinata gathered the books she needed and quickly put them in her bag. She usually got to class ten minutes early and there was no way today was going to change anything. Even if she felt like burying herself.

She stole a quick glance behind her to where Naruto and his friends were still talking. They were now joined by Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend, who was now chatting with the blonde Kiba was kissing earlier. She studied Naruto's features; his messy blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, the smile that seemed to shine brighter than the sun. He was incredibly good looking, that she could not deny. She shook her head vigorously. She did not like him. At least not seriously. It was just a little crush. Completely harmless. She did not love him. She sighed. Tenten was getting into her head.

Her eyes travelled back up his face to find his eyes staring at her. Realizing that he caught her watching him, her face grew hot. He gave her a smile and waved, noticing her redness. The others turned to look at who Naruto was waving at. With a jolt, she quickly slammed her locker door shut and practically ran to class with her heart's pounding increasing with every step the took.

"Forget it Hinata." She whispered to herself. This was getting out of control. Her emotions were in wack and she couldn't get them under control.

She made it to class in two minutes. There were hardly any students; most students tend to stream in within the last few minutes before the bell rings. Honors English was known to be one of the classes from Hell. The teacher, Kurenai Yuhei, did not play around with grades. Luckily for Hinata, she actually enjoyed English and Ms. Yuhei happened to like her.

She took her assigned seat in the second row next to the window and set her stuff down.

"Hello Hinata." The boy next to her greeted. Hinata gave him a smile and "hi" back. Shino Aburame was her only friend in that class. While most people tried to avoid him, due to his interest in insects and his quiet nature, Hinata found it sort of calming. That and he was a great listener.

She turned to the window. She could see the student parking lot from her seat. There were some cars pulling in, a few stragglers and couples. She could see her black Mercedes Coupe, a birthday gift for her 16th from her dad. A couple of cars to the right stood an orange Ford Mustang. That was Naruto's car. Before she had really started noticing him, she'd pass him by his car multiple times during the week. Thinking about him brought her mind back to the locker room incident last Thursday. This was when things started to get out of hand.

_Hinata was digging in her locker for her shampoo and towel. Swim practice ran late again and she was still in her swimsuit having yet to shower. _

"_Bye Hinata!" Two of her teammates, Matsuri and Amane, waved to her on their way out of the locker room. Hinata waved her hand back in a silent goodbye. The sound of the door closing behind them echoed throughout the room. She was alone now._

_Humming a tune, she closed her locker with her essentials and walked to the showers. The hot water on her skin felt like heaven. She knew she would be pink by the time she got out, but she didn't care. The week was over. They had been given Friday off on account of maintenance being done in the south wing of the school. Her mind wandered to her plans for the weekend. She was going to go shopping with Tenten and volunteer at the Konoha Children's Hospital and then catch up on some of her shows._

_As she stepped out, the cold temperature of the locker room hit her full force. Eager to change into something warmer than her damp towel and go home, Hinata went to her locker. Before she could even start getting clothed, she heard voices sounding behind the row of lockers. Her heartbeat began to accelerate. _

"There shouldn't be anyone here but me," she thought._ Her body was shaking now, whether it was from the cold or from the fear gripping her, she did not know. _

_She peeked behind the lockers and her face flushed cherry red. There stood Naruto Uzumaki and an unknown girl in a heated kiss. The girl's hands were entangled in his hair, her face furiously pressed to his. To Hinata, it seemed as though she were trying to eat him. _

_She quickly turned back to her locker and attempted to quietly dress as not to alert the lovebirds to her presence. Despite the coldness of the room, her skin still felt flushed. It was pretty difficult to keep a straight face when all she could hear were moans and the sounds of clothing coming off. She dressed quickly, yet still silent. Getting dressed was one thing, closing her locker was something else completely. Before she could close it, however, the moaning stopped. Hinata held her breath, her heart pounding violently in her chest._

"_So when do you think we should tell them?" The girl asked. The high pitch voice sounded familiar to Hinata. She bit her lip. She really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was._

_She heard shuffling. "Tell who what?" Naruto's voice sounded confused. The girl giggled._

"_Everyone about us. We should make it official soon."_

"_Make us official? We're not a thing, Megumi." Hinata's eyes widened. She had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent from laughing out loud. Megumi Kurotsuchi was one Hinata's least favorite people. If her high pitched nasally voice wasn't a turn off, her horrible personality would turn even the meanest of people away._

_Megumi gasped. "What do you mean we're not a thing? We've been together for two weeks now."_

_Hinata could imagine Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I told you at the beginning that I just wanted something casual and you agreed. I don't want a girlfriend right now." Hinata braced herself for the screaming that would probably follow Naruto's words._

"_Are you serious?! I thought that was a joke. And now you're telling me that you don't want to be with me. Do you even like me?" _

"_Of course I like you, but I don't want to be in a relationship. What we've been doing was fun, and it worked for the both of us." _

_Hinata heard her shuffling around and zipping up something, probably her jacket. "Lots of guys would kill to be with me. I don't need you Naruto." _

_CLAP!_

_Hinata heard footsteps and then the door slam shut. Despite her dislike of Megumi, Hinata felt bad for her. She would die of embarrassment if that happened to her. _

"_Damn. That hurt like hell." Naruto whispered from the other side. Hinata also felt bad for him, at least about the slap he had gotten._

_The locker room was silent once again. Then, out of nowhere, Hinata's phone began to ring. Loudly. Her eyes widened and she quickly reached for it, desperately trying to shut it off. But it was too late. Footsteps sounded on the other side and began to get closer and closer to her location. In a fit of desperation, Hinata threw her towel over her head just as Naruto turned the corner._

_She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. He had that presence that screamed "I'm here!" _

"_Were you there the whole time?" He demanded. She saw no point in lying. "Yes."_

"_Did you hear everything." _

_Again, there was no point in lying. "Yes, but I wasn't intentionally trying to listen. In fact, I was trying with every fiber of my being to _not _listen. I don't even remember what you guys talked about." She got so nervous that she began rambling. _

_She heard his footsteps come closer and instinctively clutched the towel on her head. She didn't want him to snatch it off her head and reveal her face. _

"_Sorry about that. It must've given you a scare, since I'm not really supposed to be in here." Her cheeks pinked. She hadn't expected him to apologize to her. "Anyway, why do you have a towel on your head." He sounded amused and her face flushed red. She was so thankful that he couldn't see her, otherwise she may just pass out from embarrassment. _

"_N-no reason." She internally cursed herself for stuttering. It was a speech impediment she had when she was younger. Hearing it again made her mad. _

"_Then you wouldn't mind if I took it off, right." _

_Everything happened in a flash. She didn't even know what happened. One moment she grabbed his hand, and the next, his head was on her chest and her body was trapped under his. _

"_Woah. I don't even get a name before you jump me." He joked as he raised his head up. "But I'm not exactly opposed to this turn of events." _

_Without warning, she kneed him in his groin. Their intimate position and the lack of space she had triggered a flight or flight response in her. He yelped in pain as her knee collided with his goods. Naruto doubled over in pain. Hinata slid out under him, grabbed her stuffed and kicked her locker shut before making a mad dash for the door. _

_She ran through the halls until she got to the parking lot. Only until she was safely in her car could she breathe. And boy did she breathe._

_She ran the events that just transpired through her head and with each rerun, her face got hotter and hotter. She could not believe it. She had just kneed a guy in the groin. And then sprinted through the school. She groaned in horror as she realized how ridiculous she might have looked running like that. Not to mention the fact that she had injured someone because of her own clumsiness. _

"_This is officially the worst day ever," she thought. _

The sound of the bell ringing brought her back to the present.

The rest of the class was shuffling in and Ms. Yuhei was writing on the board. She shook her head and got out her materials.

"_It's not like he knew who she was. He didn't even see her face. There was nothing to worry about," she reassured herself. _

"Alright class. Let's pick up where we left off on Thursday. Who can refresh our memory on syllogisms?" The sound of Ms. Yuhei's voice brought Hinata out of her thoughts and she flipped through her notes.

* * *

**This is like my third edit of this chapter, so I am very sorry for taking forever. Turns out the original document decided to cut out like a third of the chapter. I didn't even realize until I went back through my notes and found the extended version. I promise this is the last change. That and I also had midterms like every other day. **

**Some Notes:**

**1.) I understand that teenage Hinata in the anime stutters a lot, especially in regards to Naruto. While I would have portrayed that here, I've read countless stories that make use of that. I personally do not like her stutter. To me, it just makes her seem like this meek person and that's not the image that I have for teenage Hinata. I'm modeling her after Boruto Hinata basically.**

**2.) A lot of people may not agree with the way I made Naruto, but I promise you, it will make sense later on. You are, of course, welcome to your own opinions and are free to disagree with my portrayal of him. **

**3.) I honestly cannot remember many female characters except the main ones. It's a bit embarrassing. Therefore, there will be a lot of OCs, but they will not be taking the spotlight or anything like that. I just have a shit memory.**

**4.) I recently watched "She's All That" and realized that my premise is literally the exact same. I've had this idea for this fic for two years now and it was in now way, shape, or form influenced by the movie. It's just a weird coincidence. **

**Thanks for being patient and reading! Please feel free to leave me any criticisms (please be respectful about it). I plan on publishing Chapter 2 on November 3rd, 2019 so please tune in for it. As always, R&R.**

**-Woah2x (Read as Woah twice)**


End file.
